Y Soñar
by annie hermy potter
Summary: Que hubiera pasado sino hubieran sido 3 sino 4 los protagonistas desde un comienzo? Este fic es mi intento de entrar en ese mundo, una historia de amor entre los protagonistas y un nuevo personaje: Hanna McPhee.
1. Grimmauld Place

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: LOS PERSONAKES NO ME PERTENECEN. TODO LO REFERENTE A HARRY POTTER ES PROPIEDAD DE J.K ROWLING Y DE WARNER BROS. **

**GRIMMAULD PLACE**

Harry estaba a punto de regresar a Hogwarts, a pesar de que muchos pensaban que no era necesario que ni el, ni Ron, ni Hermione ni Annie regresarán al colegio después de todo lo que habían pasado. Tanto Annie como Hermione pensaron que era lo mejor si querían cursar sus respectivas carreras: Hermione quería ser sanadora y Annie quería estudiar Derecho Mágico, así que querían hacer las cosas bien. Ron, por su parte, acepto sin poner reparos, aún estaba visiblemente afectado por la muerte de Fred y todos creyeron que regresar al colegio lograría animarlo, y Harry, que estaba harto de tener un trato especial pensó que lo mejor era, en definitiva, regresar a Hogwarts, a su primer hogar.

Estaba recostado en su alcoba de Grimmauld Place unos días después de que la guerra terminara, la verdad es que estaba muy confundido. Le apetecía estar solo pero pensaba constantemente en sus amigos: en Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny… Todos habían estado con el en las buenas y en las malas, los quería mucho a todos, y estaba Annie, el pensar en ella hacía que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, esa chica que, al igual que sus amigos había estado con el, pero siempre fue algo especial, la verdad era que se sentía algo tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Era el primer año y estaba en el compartimento del expreso de Hogwarts con Ron, Neville había perdido a su sapo Trevor y lo había ido a buscar ahí, regreso de nuevo con dos chicas, ambas llevaban puesta ya la túnica de Hogwarts: Hanna y Hermione, las cuales, tiempo después, se convertirían en dos de sus mejores amigas.

La verdad es que siempre la visto como hermanas, aunque comenzó a sentir cosas extrañas desde cuarto año, cuando la vio tan linda del brazo de Ian Koller del Colegio Durmstrang o cuando la vio en la boda de Bill y Fleur… realmente lucía hermosa, y aunque era cierto que sentía atracción por Cho Chang no fue más que eso, una simple atracción fugaz y comprendió que de quien estaba enamorado era de Annie, sobre todo después de lo que pasó en el Refugio, la casa de Bill y Fleur.

_**-Flash back-**_

_  
__- ¿Cómo siguen ?- le pregunto Harry a Ron preocupado_

_- Se pondrán bien, ahora están un poco afectadas, sobre todo Annie, ya que fue a la que Bellatrix decidió torturar en principio, afortunadamente ya esta conciente. Hermione esta con ella._

_- ¿Cómo pude permitir que esto ocurriera? Si algo les hubiera pasado…- dijo apretando los puños_

_- Estarán bien Harry, aunque Bill cree que lo mejor es trasladar a Annie con Tía Muriel, para que se recupere por completo, pero- titubeo- ¿sabes lo que significa?_

_-Si- contesto Harry suspirando- significa que ya no podrá venir con nosotros en caso de que Griphook quiera ayudarnos_

_-¿Sabes lo duro que será para Annie? No creo que quiera…_

_-No es lo que quiera Ron, no puedo arriesgarla más, hablaré con ella- dijo con firmeza, y antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, subió a la habitación donde estaba Annie._

_  
__Entró al cuarto y la encontró acostada en la cama, Hermione estaba a su lado en una silla, se veía más recuperada, Annie, por otra parte se veía muy débil. _

_-Hola Harry- Dijo Hermione_

_-Hola ¿Cómo están?-_

_- Mucho mejor- contesto Annie esbozando una debil sonrisa, aun se veía enferma__  
__-Hermione, necesito hablar con Annie, por favor_

_-Claro- dijo levantándose con un poco de dificultad de la silla- nos vemos más tarde - y salio del cuarto, dejándolos solos._

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mientras Harry se sentaba en la silla en la que minutos antes estaba Hermione_

_-Tenemos que hablar_

_-Me estas asustando ¿Qué ocurre?_

_  
__-Mira yo… ¿Hermione te ha dicho algo que pasó después de que salimos de la mansión Malfoy?- dijo rápidamente, no quería entrar de lleno en el tema_

_-No mucho- contestó tratando de incorporarse sin exito- bueno… me contó sobre Dobby… de verdad lo siento Harry_

_-Lo se- contesto, no quería hablar de la muerte de Dobby_

_-También me dijo lo sorprendida que estaba de que la varita de saúco en verdad existiera- añadió cambiando de tema- y que le habían pedido ayuda a Griphook para entrar a la cámara de los Lestrange… ¿Crees que ahí este otro Horrocrux?- añadió bajando la voz_

_-No lo se, lo sabremos si Griphook decide ayudarnos… pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar- exclamo decidiéndose por fin_

_-¿Entonces?- contesto desconcertada_

_-Mira Annie, después de lo que paso en la Mansión…yo… no creo que sea conveniente que continúes con nosotros- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, no quería verla a los ojos._

_  
__- ¿Cómo? No entiendo… ¿es una broma, verdad Harry?_

_- No lo creo, mira no quiero arriesgarte más, aún estas muy débil, Bill cree que lo mejor es trasladarte a…_

_- No lo creo- ininterrumpió Annie enfadada - estoy bien, sabía que al ir contigo correría un riesgo, pero no me importo antes y no me importa ahora, estaré bien en un par de días y…_

_- No puedo arriesgarte mas, lo mejor para ti es…_

_-¡Tal vez estaría bien que yo decidiera por mi misma!- grito Annie con un dejo de sarcasmo, pero enfurecida_

_-No, ya esta decidido, es lo mejor-exclamo parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta- tu no entiendes..._

_-No Harry- contesto Annie más calmada, Harry volteó y la vio parada a lado de la cama, apenas lograba sostenerse en pie- tu eres el que no entiende, nunca has entendido- dicho esto no pudo mantenerse más en pie y estuvo a punto de caer. Harry la alcanzó a sostener y sus rostros quedaron cerca, muy cerca... podían sentir la respiración del otro, fue un momento mágico._

_Harry la tenía tan cerca, como lo había deseado… no podía resistir más… Annie solo pudo cerrar los ojos y desear con todo su ser que aquello que había soñado desde hace años sucediera por fin, sus latidos estaban a mil por hora, parecía que el corazón de ambos iba a estallar, les costaba trabajo respirar, sabían que el aire que necesitaban se encontraba en los labios del otro, el tiempo transcurría lentamente…_

_  
__-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que pensaban trasladar a Ann?- dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta de la habitación mirando a Ron, lo que hizo que Annie y Harry se sobresaltaran y regresaran a la realidad, cuando Hermione volteó y entró a la habitación, Harry ya ayudaba a Annie a recostarse en la cama._

__

_**-Fin del flash back-**_

_  
_  
El punto es que no volvió a hablar con ella despues de ese momento, la vio irse en un traslador a casa de Muriel, la tía de Ron y solo se comunicaron con miradas. Harry no se atrevió a hablar con ella después de lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir.

No volvió a verla hasta la batalla de Hogwarts, peleando con Greyback y mucho después, cuando la pesadilla había terminado y Voldemort había sido por fin derrotado, fue la primera que llego a abrazarlo, y dijo algo incomprensible, ya que los gritos de alegría y euforia de los presentes le impidieron oír lo que dijo.

Lo cierto es que cuando creyó que iba a morir no había pensado en nada más que en ella, pero aún no era capaz de decírselo de frente, antes no lo había dicho porque no tenía sentido, no podía ser capaz de tener una vida normal mientras Voldemort estuviera presente, no veía un futuro claro, ni siquiera sabía si tenía futuro… y ahora ¿Cuál era su excusa?

Intentando dar respuesta a esta inquietante pregunta, se quedo dormido, tal vez lo mejor era descansar.


	2. En casa de los Granger

**EN LA CASA DE LOS GRANGER**

-Buenas noches señora Granger

-Hola Annie pasa, Hermy te esta esperando- dijo en la puerta

-Gracias

-¿Cómo están tus padres?

-Bien, aunque aún están un poco aturdidos, pero creo que estarán bien

-Lo mismo nos pasa a nosotros, por cierto, no estuvo nada bien lo que nos hicieron- replico con severidad

-Lo se señora y lo siento, solo buscábamos protegerlos…

En ese momento Hermione llegó a la estancia y abrazó a Annie

-¡Hola Herms! ¿Cómo estas?

-Mucho mejor- dijo Hermione esbozando una sonrisa- bueno ¿subimos?-

-Si claro, permiso- dijo Annie aliviada de que la salvaran de un buen regaño

-Estas en tu casa

Subieron a la habitación de Hermione; al entrar, cerraron la puerta y Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

-Me alegra que estés aquí Ann, no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar bien desde lo que paso en la Mansión Malfoy

-Lo se y lo siento, tenía que hablar con mis padres y hacerles entender cosas- contesto Annie sentándose en la cama, Hermione hizo lo mismo

-¿Les contaste todo lo que pasó?

-No, no todo y me duele no poder decirles, pero hay cosas que no entenderían..

-Lo se- exclamó Hermione suspirando- a mi me pasa lo mismo, tal vez es mejor así

-Herms, tu… ¿tu has hablado con los chicos?

-No- contesto Hermione apresumbrada- Ron aún esta muy mal por Fred, Ginny me lo contó en una carta que llego ayer, quiere estar solo y es totalmente comprensible

-Si lo se, también hable con Ginny y me dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y… Harry ¿sabes algo de el?

-En realidad no, el también esta mal, de hecho no sale de Grimmauld Place, creo que quiere estar solo 

-Me duele el hecho de que quieran estar solos, que no cuenten con nosotros

-Ellos estarán bien, creo que cada uno busca recuperarse y seguir con su vida a su manera, oye Ann -dijo cambiando de expresión con una sonrisa en los labios- tal vez no es el momento para hablar de esto pero, quería pedirte una disculpa

-¿Una disculpa?- contesto Annie confundida-¿Porqué?

-Porque me di cuenta de que interrumpí algo importante en el Refugio, ya sabes, entre Harry y tu

Annie se puso muy roja, Hermione se rió.

-Esta bien Ann, sino quieres hablar de esto conmigo…

-¿Si no hablo de esto contigo, entonces con quien Granger?-dijo Annie en un tono amenazador, como el que utilizaba cuando queria discutir en broma, sonrio aun apenada.

-Entonces McPhee ¿ocurrió lo que creo que ocurrió?

Annie suspiro y dijo

-Mas bien, no ocurrió nada, pero hizo algo que logro confundirme mucho- y le contó lo que pasó después de que ella salió de la habitación.

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo Hermione triunfante, riéndose y recostándose en la cama- ¡sabía que estabas enamorada de Harry, aunque nunca me lo dijiste, te conozco demasiado!

-Igual que yo a ti- añadió Annie ceñuda, luego sonrió al ver el cambio en la expresión de Hermione- así que ya que te dije la verdad, creo que es tu turno

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Hermione rápidamente, reincorporándose un poco

-¡Oh vamos!- dijo Annie con una gran sonrisa- ¿vas a decirlo o no?

-De verdad no se de que hablas- dijo Hermione

-"Esta bien Herms, sino quieres hablar de esto conmigo…"- replicó Annie imitando a Hermione, ella sonrió y contestó

-"Sino hablo de esto contigo, entonces con quien McPhee?-

-Entonces Granger…

Hermione suspiró

-Si te refieres a Ron

-Claro que me refiero a el, estamos hablando de ellos, de hecho me sorprende que no lo hayamos hecho antes- dijo Annie pensativa

-Bueno, en ese caso, creo que tengo que contarte algo

-Te escucho

-Bueno, durante la batalla de Hogwarts, bueno- se aclaró la garganta intentando volver a empezar-Ron tuvo una gran idea sobre como destruir la copa de oro de Hufflepuff, que era otro Horrocrux, recordó la cámara de los secretos, los restos de basilisco, los colmillos ¡en fin! Con eso podíamos destruir el Horrocrux ¡fue una idea brillante! Así que fuimos, el emitió un gruñido varias veces, ya sabes, intentando hablar en parsel para abrir la cámara, hasta que funcionó, logramos entrar, yo destruí el Horrocrux, sacamos algunos colmillos y fuimos a buscar a Harry- dijo mirando a Annie

Annie seguía expectante y dijo

-Entiendo ¡Wow! ¡Destruiste un Horrocrux!

-Si, lo hice pero aún no llego al punto al que quería llegar- dijo Hermione

-¡Oh, lo siento Herms!

-El caso es- continuó Hermione- que encontramos a Harry, íbamos por la diadema cuando de pronto Ron dijo algo

-¿Qué dijo?- Annie no podía aguantar la curiosidad

-Dijo que se nos olvidaba alguien

-¿Y a quien se refería?

-A los elfos domésticos, dijo que debíamos decirles que abandonaran el castillo, que no podíamos obligarlos a morir por nosotros

-¡Wow! ¿En serio dijo eso? Es increíble, no suena a Ron ¿y que paso después?-

-Pues, pues yo… bueno… en realidad no se que me paso… yo- dijo titubeante- yo… lo bese- añadió en voz baja-

-¿Lo besaste?- repitió Annie en voz alta y con los ojos como platos

-Es lo que acabo de decir- su cara estaba completamente roja- de verdad, no se porque lo hice

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?- cuestiono Annie, aunque sin esperar respuesta- ¿y que pasó después?

-Pues, el correspondió al beso y Harry le preguntó si era el momento más oportuno, Ron dijo algo como "ahora o nunca", pero Harry nos recordó que estábamos en medio de una guerra, así que fuimos por la diadema... y no hemos hablado después de eso.

Annie se hecho a reír, Hermione arqueó las cejas

-No entiendo que es tan gracioso

-No es que sea gracioso Herms es que ¡es evidente!

-¿Qué es evidente?

-Que estas enamorada de Ron y que, déjame decirlo amiga, eres totalmente correspondida- contesto Annie en el tono más serio que pudo, dadas las circunstancias.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

- ¡Pues claro! ¿Qué mejor prueba quieres? Lo besaste, el te respondió, "ahora o nunca" ¡esta clarísimo! Aunque, eso a mi no me extraña

-¿Ah no?-

-No- dijo Annie con suficiencia- yo siempre lo supe, las señales que ambos daban eran tan concluyentes, el hecho de que tu te pusieras tan mal cuando empezó a salir con Lavender y el ver como se puso al verte con Víktor en el baile de navidad y en la boda de Bill y Fleur. Ahora, lo importante es- dijo tomando aire- que pasara después

-¿Ah que te refieres?

-A que tienen que hablar de esto… lo interesante aquí es ver quien tomará la iniciativa

-¿Estamos hablando de Ron y yo o de Harry y tu?- inquirió Hermione

-No trates de desviar la conversación Herms

-Pues yo creo que estamos hablando de cuestiones similares

-Yo no opino igual- contestó Annie- es claro que entre Ron y tu existe algo… amor es el nombre mas adecuado… y hasta hubo un beso, por cierto ¿Qué tal estuvo eh?- añadió riéndose al ver la expresión de Hermione- entre Harry y yo no ha pasado nada, es más, no creo que pase nada- finalizó regresando al tema

- Yo no estaría tan segura- dijo Hermione observándola y cruzándose de brazos

-Pues yo si, hablamos de pruebas, el no ha demostrado otro sentimiento hacia mi que no sea el cariño de hermanos, y yo no se si estoy segura de que quiera que cambie eso

-Tal vez no sean "pruebas"- añadio haciendo comillas con los dedos- como las que dices que existen entre Ron y yo, pero aún podemos comprobarlo de una manera fácil

-¿Ah si?-

-Diciéndole a Harry lo que pasó entre Ian y tú, tal vez al ver su reacción podríamos saber que siente por ti en realidad, yo podría hacerlo...

-No lo creo, tu sabes que no paso nada importante con Ian, bueno -titubeo- al final quedamos como amigos

-Pero el te confeso que estaba enamorado de ti, y tu…

-Fue lo mismo que Viktor te dijo a ti, pero…

No pudo terminar, porque la madre de Hermione grito

-¡Chicas, es hora de cenar!

-Vamos- dijo Hermione reincorporándose

-Claro, después de cenar me iré a casa- dijo Annie parándose de la cama- que bueno que por fin hablamos de esto ¿no crees?

-Ya lo creo Ann, ahora solo queda el ver que va a pasar cuando los volvamos a ver

-No quiero pensar en eso amiga, al menos no por ahora, bajemos a cenar, antes de que tu mamá nos llame por segunda vez, diciéndonos que la comida se enfría, que ya no sabrá igual y que tenemos que alimentarnos bien porque estamos muy delgadas a causa de la aventura tan peligrosa en la que decidimos participar, sabes? falta que me regañe por eso, de hecho estaba a punto de empezar cuando llegaste tu-

-Que bien la conoces- dijo Hermione sonriendo y bajaron a cenar.


	3. La Madriguera

**LA MADRIGUERA**

-¡Ron abre por favor, tenemos que hablar!

-Vete Ginny., quiero estar solo

-Necesitamos hablar

-De verdad quiero estar solo

-¡Basta Ron, abre esta puerta o te juro por Merlin que la derribare!

-Tus amenazas no me asustan

-Pues deberían o ¿acaso no me crees capaz? - Ginny suspiró- por favor Ron, ambos necesitamos hablar de esto - se escuchaba mas calmada- abre la puerta, por favor.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Ginny pudo ver a Ron, lucia desaliñado y el cuarto estaba al revés, tirado, como si hubieran arrojado cosas al azar con furia, Ron se veía muy mal.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?

- Creo que es evidente

-Escucha, se que es muy difícil hablar y aceptar todo lo que paso, el que Fred este…-

-Ni siquiera lo digas- interrumpió Ron fulminandola con la mirada

-¡Tenemos que afrontarlo Ron, tenemos que dejarlo ir!

-¡No es tan fácil!- grito Ron agarrándose la cabeza- ¡parece como si no te afectara! ¡Como si… como si no te importara! No puedo creer que no te sientas mal… eres tan… tan…

-No te atrevas a insultarme- dijo Ginny- ¿tu crees que a mi no me duele que Fred este muerto? ¡El dolor que siento me esta matando! Pero ya entendí que la vida sigue, que a Fred no le hubiera gustado vernos así, hay que hacer que cada día cuente, hay que demostrar que la muerte de Fred, de Lupin, de Tonks y de todos los que murieron combatiendo a Voldemort no fueron en vano y que sus muertes ayudaron a crear un mundo mejor. Ron- dijo acercándose a el, que estaba sentado en la cama, con la cabeza gacha, asimilando las palabras de Ginny- por favor, ayúdame, ayúdame a salir de esto, ayúdame a hacerles a entender a todos los de esta familia que debemos continuar por Fred y para Fred, que nunca lo podremos olvidar y que siempre estará con nosotros, que siempre tendremos un ángel que nos cuidara, siempre ¿me ayudarás? Por favor, yo no puedo sola- completo con un hilo de voz, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

Ron suspiró, unas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas

-Es que me duele tanto que se haya ido- dijo Ron con dolor evidente.

-Lo se - contesto Ginny, unas lagrimas resbalaron también por sus mejillas- pero podemos superarlo, y lo haremos todos juntos, somos Weasley ¿recuerdas? Para nosotros no hay nada imposible

-¿Cuándo empezaste a crecer tanto?- dijo Ron observándola y sonriendo por primera vez en días

-No lo se- contesto encogiéndose de hombros- pero no creo ahora eso sea tan importante.

Y se abrazaron, descargando así el dolor y la pena que ambos sentían, y estuvieron así por minutos. Al separase, prometieron que harían que cada día contara, por Fred, por sus padres, por todos.

Ambos bajaron a la cocina, y ahí estaba Molly, cocinando como siempre, aunque con un semblante de tristeza y cansancio de no dormir y llorar por días, al ver a Ron lo abrazó.

-Cielo, me alegra tanto que hayas bajado por fin

-Lo se mamá y lo siento, pero a partir de ahora todo será diferente, lo prometo ¿Dónde esta papá?

-Esta hablando con George

-Estoy segura de que bajaran en un momento- intervino Ginny

-Eso espero hija, eso espero- contesto Molly suspirando

-¿Y que hay de Bill, Charlie y Percy?

-Todos están trabajando, Percy esta en el Ministerio con Kingsley, hay mucho trabajo, Bill y Charlie trabajan en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, que por suerte, quedara bien en un par de días

-Me alegra tanto regresar a Hogwarts- dijo Ginny ilusionada

-A mi también- intervino Ron- es más, me hace mucha falta

En ese momento George entró a la cocina junto con Arthur, ambos tranquilos y serenos, y antes de que alguien dijera algo, George dijo

-No quiero hablar, por favor, solo quiero que continuemos con nuestras vidas tal como Fred hubiera querido, yo lo se más que nadie porque sabía lo que pensaba, lo que sentía… ¿hagámoslo por el si?-

- Claro que si cariño- dijo Molly abrazándolo

- ¿Haremos que cada día cuente?- dijo Ginny acercándose a Ron

-Si pecas- contesto rodeándola con un brazo- haremos que cada día cuente

Después de un rato llegaron Bill, Fleur, Charlie y Percy, y todos se sentaron a cenar, recordando a Fred y riéndose de sus ocurrencias, definitivamente Fred no se había ido, estaba y estaría siempre presente en cada uno de los Weasley.


	4. Somerhoft

**SOMERHOFT  
**

- ¡Hola mamá, ya regrese!- exclamó Annie al entrar a su casa

- Que tal hija ¿Cómo te fue?- contesto Jennifer, su madre

- Muy bien, los Granger están mucho mejor, preguntaron por ustedes ¿y papá?

- Esta hablando por teléfono con tu tío Michael

- ¿Pasó algo?

- No, pero tenía tiempo que no hablaban, ya sabes, estar en otro país no ayuda

- Estar en otro continente no ayuda- contesto Annie sonriendo- tiene mucho que no vamos de vacaciones a , apenas y me acuerdo, me encantaría regresar

- Si, tal vez vayamos pronto ¿quieres cenar?

- No mamá, cené en casa de Herms, quisiera descansar ¿despídeme de papá si?

- Si claro hija que descanses, hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana- contesto mientras le daba un beso.

Subió a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó en su cama, mirando un momento hacia su ventana, después miró hacia la jaula de su lechuza Sugar…. Había sido un día bueno y a la vez complicado, por fin había hablado con alguien y aceptado lo que sentía por Harry, aunque no sabía si eso era bueno… el haber hablado de esto con alguien lo hacía más real y eso la asustaba.

Tal como le había dicho a Hermione no quería pensar en ello en esos momentos, y así, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Al día siguiente despertó sobresaltada, las pesadillas aún no la dejaban descansar, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida tal y como había llegado de casa de Hermione, así que se levantó, se arregló y bajó a desayunar.

- Buenos días- exclamó tan pronto bajó y vio a sus padres en el comedor

- ¡Hola princesa! - Contesto Devon, su padre- ¿dormiste bien?

- Digamos que mejor que otras noches- dijo sentándose en la mesa.

Comenzaron a desayunar, y cuando estaban por terminar, una lechuza atravesó la cocina, sobresaltando a todos, y se posó delante de Annie con un sobre atado a su pata.

- No se si pueda acostumbrarme a esto- dijo Devon limpiando lo que había tirado la lechuza

- Lo siento- respondió Annie apenada

- ¿Es de alguno de tus amigos?- pregunto Jennifer

- No… ¡Es del Ministerio de Magia!-

- ¿Ministerio de Magia?- preguntó Devon- ¿y que dice?

Annie tomo la carta y la leyó en voz alta

_Estimada Hanna McPhee:_

_Hemos recibimos información de que una de sus mayores ambiciones es estudiar Derecho Mágico. Esta carta ha sido enviada con el objeto de informarle que existen becas para estudiar esta carrera en el Colegio Somerhoft, ubicado en San Diego California, , y usted es una de nuestras principales aspirantes para ocupar la plaza de dicha beca._

_En caso de aceptar dicha propuesta, podría notificar a la directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Minerva McGonagall antes del inicio de curso de dicho colegio.  
_

_Saludos._

_Atentamente_

_Jack Brooks_

_Ministerio de Magia_

- ¡Wow hija! ¡Una beca en !

- Si- contestó Annie muy confundida

- ¿Sabes algo de esa escuela Somerhoft?- cuestionó Jennifer

- Pues… se que es una de las facultades más importantes de Derecho Mágico…

- ¿Y que hay de las de aquí en Londres?- preguntó Devon

- También son muy buenas papá, pero bueno, es un honor que me informen de esta beca, es una gran oportunidad…

- ¡Es en otro continente!

- ¡Oh vamos Devon!- respondió Jennifer- Annie tiene razón, es un honor y también sería una gran experiencia…

- No he decidido nada aun- interrumpió Annie- necesito pensarlo, voy a mi habitación ¿esta bien?- de pronto habia dejado de tener apetito.

- Claro

Annie subió a su habitación muy confundida ¿Una beca en Somerhoft? Sonaba muy atractivo, sobre todo después de todo lo que había pasado, la guerra, Voldemort, Horrocruxes, Harry… ¿cómo podría separarse de él? Tal vez si se alejaba podría olvidarlo ¿Pero de verdad lograría hacerlo? ¿De verdad quería olvidarlo?

- Necesito hablar con alguien- dijo casi en un susurro. Escribió una nota, puso la dirección y se la dio a Sugar para que la llevara hasta su remitente.

- ¿Sugar?- preguntó Hermione. Estaba en su habitación, ya había terminado de desayunar, sus padres se habían ido a la clínica y ella había subido a leer cuando la lechuza llegó.

Tomó la carta y la leyó rápidamente

_¡Hola Herms!_

_Se que platicamos ayer pero, necesito hablar contigo, cuando puedas ven a mi casa por favor._

_Besos  
Ann_

Hermione, preocupada, dejó su libro, escribió una nota a sus papás y salió a casa de Annie.

- Buenos días señora McPhee

- ¡Hola Hermione pasa! ¿Cómo estas?

- Muy bien gracias- contestó Hermione con una sonrisa- ¿Esta Ann?

- Si, está en su habitación ¿Te mandó a llamar cierto?

- Eso parece

- Bueno, entonces sube, se alegrará de verte

- Gracias- finalizó Hermione, subió a la habitación y tocó la puerta

- Pase- exclamo Annie

- ¡Hola McPhee- saludó Hermione- apenas recibí tu carta vine para acá ¿Qué sucede?  
- Esto- contestó Annie y le dio la carta del Ministerio.

Hermione la tomó con un dejo de nerviosismo y la leyó. Cuando terminó, volteó a ver a Annie con una expresión de alegría, confusión, jubilo… no estaba muy claro.

- ¿Una beca en Somerhoft? ¿Sabes que es una de las mejores facultades de Derecho Mágico? Bueno, es una gran oportunidad…

- ¿De verdad lo crees'- interrumpió Annie

- Si lo vemos de ese modo… si lo creo

- ¿De ese modo?

- Me refiero al lado académico, conocerías otro país, otras personas, estudiarías en una de las mejores facultades de Derecho Mágico, debe de ser genial

- ¿Pero?- cuestionó Annie, Hermione cambió de expresión- vamos Granger se que tienes un pero

- El único pero podría decirlo en una sola palabra

- ¿Cuál?

-Egoísmo

- ¿Egoísmo?- contesto Annie confundida-No te entiendo

- Egoísmo por parte de los que estamos a tu alrededor Ann, tus padres, tus amigos, sería muy difícil para nosotros el ver que te vas, pero ¿Qué es lo que quieres tu, que has pensado?

- No lo se Herms- contestó Annie sentándose en su cama- estoy muy confundida, no se que hacer

- Por lo que dice aquí, tienes poco tiempo para pensarlo, la lista de Hogwarts debe de llegar a más tardar en un par de días, oye Ann ¿ya lo saben Harry y Ron?

- No, eres la primera que lo sabe, aparte de mis padres, yo… no se Herms es que… una parte de mi… ¿puedo hablar sinceramente contigo cierto?

- Sabes que si- contestó Hermione sentándose a su lado

- La verdad es, que no estoy confundida por la beca, más bien creo que es una especie de señal

- ¿Por qué estas confundida? ¿Por qué crees que la beca es una señal?

Annie suspiró y dijo

- Veo lo que ha sido mi vida hasta ahora, y la verdad es que miro hacia atrás y siempre veo… a Harry ¿sabes? Es difícil, es como si mi vida estuviera tan ligada a la de el, tan unida, que ni siquiera soy capaz de separarla, me aterra pensar que en el fondo siento que todo lo que tengo es el, que fui, soy y seré capaz de dar mi vida por el y lo más patético es que el no tiene idea de esto, de lo que en verdad siento por el. He perdido identidad de tanto creer en el, he vivido esperando una señal… he vivido a su merced, al suspiro de su voz, me he quedado sin aliento ya no se quien soy y ya no más Herms, necesito reencontrarme a mi misma, tal vez lo mejor sería irme, creo que necesito un cambio geográfico, eso me permitirá pensar, aclarar mi mente… y empezar de nuevo

- Huir no es la respuesta Ann, y por lo que me dices y por lo que veo, es lo que intentas hacer, solo te atarás de manos y te causarás dolor. Estas dando por sentado que Harry no te ve mas allá de una amiga y yo creo que eso está muy alejado de la realidad

-Por favor no juegues conmigo, sabes que eso no es verdad

- ¿Vez? ¡Es exactamente lo que digo! Si de verdad vas a irte y lo que me acabas de decir son tus motivos, creo que lo que debes de hacer es hablar con Harry y decirle lo que sientes

- Sabes que no lo haré, me conoces

- Pues deberías, es lo más sano y creo que después de eso, la respuesta estará ante tus ojos por si sola, y no habrá más preguntas ni dudas

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, después Annie dijo

- Tal vez lo haga, no lo se… creo que debo avisarles a ambos, a Harry y Ron sobre esto

- Deberías- contestó Hermione

- Si decido irme- dijo Annie titubeante- tú…

- Yo te extrañaría mucho- completo Hermione- pero de lo que debes de estar segura es que apoyare siempre cualquier decisión que tomes, aunque puede que no este muy de acuerdo- Annie sonrió- pero siempre contarás conmigo

- Lo se- contestó Annie- gracias, no esperaba menos de ti, creo que lo mejor sería escribir a los chicos informándoles lo que pasa

- Perfecto- dijo Hermione reincorporándose- tengo que irme. Mis padres ya deben de estar en casa ¿sería mucho pedir que me avisaras cualquier cosa?

- Te contare lo que pase como siempre

- Entonces no vemos

- ¡Oye Herms!- grito Annie, Hermione se detuvo y la observó- Gracias

- Por nada contesto Hermione sonriendo, se dieron un abrazo y Hermione salió de la habitación.

Lo cierto era que el hablar con Hermione le había quitado un gran peso de encima, como si por fin hubiera dicho lo que sentía sin máscaras, sin miedos, pero ¿podría hablar de eso con Harry?

Cerro los ojos y tomo un pergamino, la primera carta sería para Ron… cuando terminó, comenzó con la de Harry, la cual era más complicada aún. Al terminar, ató ambas cartas a Sugar y la vio alejarse por la ventana. No había nada que deseara más que sus cartas tuvieran contestación.


End file.
